


"Screw It Up"

by Zange



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: Alexander Mahone似乎十分擅长把自己的生活搞砸。他的家庭生活，他的工作生活，他的监狱生活。
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	"Screw It Up"

即使是在夜半时分Sona也不是个安静的场所。它从来都不是。细碎的声响从四面八方传来，Micheal无法分辨那是是什么人在尖叫，或是叫骂，铁桶翻倒，还是别的什么声音。他不是那种经常失眠的体质，但是此时此刻他的头脑就是清醒得让他无法入眠。  
Micheal抬脚迈出黑暗的牢房。走廊里空无一人，零星几个挂在墙上的灯泡在晚风中摇摇晃晃。他想他需要出去透透气——让夜晚的冷空气冲破阳光带来的燥热抚平他的思绪。他缓步走到那块开阔的空地边，尽管那里的月光对一座监狱来说实在是太过明亮。  
他听见自己身后传来一声沙子摩擦地面的粗糙声响。他本能地转过头，在紧挨着楼梯的角落——蜷缩着一个他熟悉的人影。  
Mahone把自己的头抵在膝盖间，他似乎在小声地哼着什么。Micheal迟疑着走近了他一些，想要确认他是否还有意识。  
他停在Mahone身边，迟疑了一下抬起手臂却突然被一只手抓住，Micheal被吓了一跳但依然保持着姿势，注视着对方逐渐从膝间的阴影中抬起头来。  
光亮似乎刺激到了他，Mahone眯起双眼偏头去看Micheal的表情，他的一缕头发垂下来挡在额前，飘忽不定的眼神向Micheal身后延伸而去。  
放在他胳膊上的手臂没有放开。  
“…….在这里鬼鬼祟祟转悠什么，美国间谍？”  
他的声音里透着巴拿马风尘的沙哑，语调中满是疲惫却又夹杂着说不出的，飘忽不定的情绪。Micheal皱起眉头，他能看出来什么不对。  
他又嗑药了？开始怀疑的一瞬间他就知道自己无法从他身边走开——他甚至就想要问出口了。他的身体猛然僵直，Mahone借着按在他手臂上的力扶着墙壁摇摇晃晃地站起身来。  
“……我知道你在想什么，Scofield。我知道你在计划什么。别以为你能骗过所有人——你骗不了我。只有我。”  
Mahone终于抬起那只一直按在Micheal身上的手，上身随着他手臂的动作晃了一下。他伸出一根手指抬手指向Micheal，然后指尖落在他胸口重重地戳了他两下。  
……他确实磕高了。Micheal在心里翻了个白眼。绝对的。他把一只手放在Mahone肩膀上安抚般地拍了拍，“听着，你真的应该去睡觉了。”他实在不喜欢Mahone磕完药这副晕晕乎乎的样子。  
“睡觉？然后呢？透过窗栏看着你和Whistler在那道铁丝网后面向我招手？”  
Mahone挑起一侧眉毛慢慢直起身来，短暂地沉默了半秒他突然抬起头将手覆上Micheal后脑猛地拉近了他们之间的距离。Micheal被他这一举动一惊，他的力道又让他些微露出了那种像是在近距离注视着捕食者般惊惧的眼神。Mahone侧过头凑近Micheal耳边，他虚弱却富有侵略性的声音一字一句带着回响传进Micheal耳中。  
“听着——I know you. 我知道你的本事，而且我知道那时你是怎么做的……怎么制定你的计划,怎么一步步甩掉所有人。我都记得很清楚。”  
他炙热的气息喷吐在Micheal耳边仿佛要灼伤他的皮肤.  
“所以别。别想着摆脱我。用任何一种方式……”  
他的嘴唇下移贴上了Micheal的颈侧,这一举动让对方皱紧了眉头。Micheal试图把他推开, Mahone的手已经掀开了他的上衣下摆顺着他饱满的腰部曲线向上摸去。  
“……停下, Alex。”  
Micheal的喉结滚动了一下, 他稍仰起头试图避开那湿热的触感, 他感觉到齿尖压在自己的皮肤上——他甚至开始咬他了。  
“你永远没法摆脱我, Scofield, 永远。”  
Mahone像是没听见他的要求一般自顾自重复着话语, 他们的身体贴得更近, Micheal能感受到有风从后面灌进来。他的身体开始轻微地颤抖。  
“停下。”  
这是他现在唯一能说出口的。他还是动不了。  
Micheal脸上满是厌恶的神情，他不太喜欢这事发展的方向。  
“……记住我, Scofield, 记住我。”  
Mahone的声音带上了温软的语调, 他似乎更加沉迷于此刻的感觉，指尖擦过Micheal的胸前。  
Micheal意识到这开始变得越来越诡异了。他感到自己脸颊上烧起的红晕窜上神经，一路烧进他的脑中。  
他突然抓住了Mahone的双手并在一起狠狠掐着他手腕举过头顶，推搡着他直到他的后背狠狠地撞上墙面。Micheal抬起一条腿挤进他的腿间，膝盖轻轻顶上Mahone些微鼓胀的裆部。  
“如果你这么想要的话，”Micheal吸进一口空气，在Mahone耳边随着话语呼出，声音里逐渐渗透出属于一个天才的强势，“我们会按我的方式来。”  
他知道自己理性的那一部分永远会让事情顺着他的方式发展。  
Mahone皱起眉，似乎是过大的力道弄痛了他叠在一起的手腕，他在Micheal的指尖搭上他的裤子拉链时不安地扭动着。他使不上劲——毒品已经在他的血液里作祟太久，他的腿一直在发软，视线随着意识开始模糊，此刻他已经无法分清梦境与现实。  
而Micheal又是那么讨厌看着Mahone用他的不良嗜好毁掉自己的生活。  
他三下两下扯掉Mahone的裤子，然后是内裤，对方咬紧了嘴唇。  
“如果你想要威胁谁，Alex,”Micheal的语气已经染上了怒意，他压低声线，厌恶着此刻的自己却又不断失控，“Well，你搞砸了。”  
Mahone张了张嘴想说什么却又哽在喉中。他在黑暗中听见布料的摩擦声，Micheal突然撤去了对他手腕的压力，Mahone稍微迟钝的神经刚反应过来想要挣脱他的压制，他的双腿突然被抬起，Mahone出于本能一下子抱住了Micheal被他抵在墙上。  
“What the……”他低声不满地想要叫骂，手死死地抓着Micheal的上衣。直到有什么东西抵上了他的入口。  
Mahone很轻。他瘦了很多，被盖在衣服下半边的肋骨轮廓清晰可见。Micheal听说吸毒的人都很轻，但Mahone好像还没到那么严重的地步。  
“我希望疼痛能让你清醒一点，Alex。”  
他近乎无情地挤了进去。背上传来抓挠的刺痛，听见Mahone的痛呼时他的嘴角甚至微微上扬了一些。  
这很疼。Mahone完全没有准备，他的表情痛苦地扭曲，大口喘着气被迫适应着突然的侵入。  
“……Fuck, Scofield……天哪，操你的。”他的声音一下子似乎又沙哑了不少。Mahone仰起头顶上墙壁，他几乎痛得无法呼吸，却只能保持着这个姿势调整着试图减轻疼痛。  
“不，操你的。“  
Micheal轻轻地带着几分嘲讽回应一句，将自己的身体压近，向湿热的更深处顶去。一丝恶作剧的快感自他心底升腾起。他硬得不行，光是自己在侵犯着前特工的想法都让他呼吸加快。  
他给他时间去调整适应。Micheal吞咽一下，他刚刚意识到自己似乎有些太赶了，并且这一切本不该发生的。这显然不在他的任何计划里。  
大概是药物麻痹了神经稀释了痛感，Mahone绷紧的肌肉逐渐放松下来，胸口依然剧烈起伏着，他就快要又一次什么也感觉不到了——他现在只想让Micheal给他更多的感觉。任何的。他甚至在这窒息的疼痛中硬了起来。  
Micheal的鼻尖蹭上Mahone温热的颈部皮肤，他开始慢慢地动起来，攻击性在他脑内发酵。空气在他周围快速地变冷，他吸气，然后呼出，试图让下身的紧致变得更真实。  
Mahone发出模糊的声音。他把头低下去，埋在Micheal的肩上，他们贴得更紧。他确实更清醒一点了，并且他也会更快地又沦陷下去。  
Micheal有些紧张地动起来。他真的很久没做爱了——他不会说自己怀念这个但是，这感觉很好。而现在他只是想破坏点什么。什么都好。这么想着，他硬是用力一顶，Mahone的指甲隔着布料狠狠掐近他的皮肤里。他能听见Mahone像条缺氧的鱼一样喘息却不发出任何声音。他开始怀疑这是不是太过了……不过这想法很快被打消下去。  
“Micheal，“他听见自己肩头传来沙哑的低语，”……再往里面一点。就一点…“  
……他不清醒。那是Micheal唯一能对自己说的，可他发现自己兴奋得咬紧了嘴唇。  
他遵从了指令，Mahone开始发出模糊的呜咽声，或许是因为很疼，又或许是Micheal现在正狠狠干在他的前列腺上，一下又一下——他闭着双眼仰起头，嘴角不受控制地上扬。借着微弱的光Micheal能看见他脸上的微笑，只有在他磕高了时才会出现的表情。他移不开双眼——他没法忘记男人放荡的笑。只有他能看见这样的Alexander Mahone。只有他。这么想着他找回了他的速度，逼出Mahone又一声的呻吟。  
他能感觉到Mahone的双腿在他身上缠得更紧。他喜欢这个。  
“Oh, God, Micheal……“他的声线剧烈地抖着，药物和性带来的快感在他血液里奔涌着冲刷过他全身，”Please……“  
“小点声，“Micheal低声命令道，“如果你不想让所有人都看见你被人按在墙上操的话。”实际上只有他自己知道这有多让他感到兴奋。  
“Alright，alright……”Mahone笑着回应他，似乎不为自己的行为感到丝毫羞耻。他的后背随着Micheal的顶弄在墙面上蹭得有些疼，但浪潮般的快感很快盖过了疼痛。他放任Micheal狠狠地贯穿他，手掐着他的腿几乎淤青。Micheal不禁想，如果那次在Mahone拿着刀钉进他旁边的墙壁里在他耳边低语着威胁的话时也被他制服双手反绞在背后狠狠操干他是不是也会有这样的反应。  
Mahone半闭着眼，淡金色的睫毛颤动着在他脸上投下阴影。他的阴茎高高翘着泛着水光，口中断断续续地吐出模糊的话语，一遍又一遍叫着Micheal的名字。  
这个过程对Micheal来说逐渐变得有趣了。他知道明天早上他们都会后悔这个，他们的思维又会陷入到永无止尽的叫嚣中——但他不关心。  
如果要怪谁的话是他的错。Micheal闭上眼。那不是他，他在脑中重复着，却又一次用力顶进Mahone里面，低下头在他耳边让声音穿过他的心跳和奔流的血液传进他混沌的意识中——  
“你搞砸了，Alex。”  
是他搞砸了。


End file.
